


Agent 078

by bluebismuth



Series: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter Fics [30]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Battle Buddies AU, M/M, Spies & Secret Agents, Swearing, jeremy is a chaotic dumbass and we all know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebismuth/pseuds/bluebismuth
Summary: Ryan oversees testing for new recruits at the agency he works in, and meets one of them afterwards.





	Agent 078

Watching over new recruits wasn’t the worst thing Ryan could’ve been assigned today, but it sure as hell wasn't the best.

He figured there was a good reason why the agency didn’t allow for communication between the recruits and the established agents like him—if he could, he would’ve been correcting everyone’s mistakes so much that even the strictest higher-ups would be telling him to chill out.

So he watched. The scenario the agency was putting the recruits through was fairly similar to the one he’d passed four years ago: they were all tasked with sneaking into the control room during a press conference for a (probably fictional) politician who was supposed to talk about how they found out about their agency, and taking out whatever was necessary in order for the politician’s mic to be cut. They would be based on effectiveness first and speed second, and pick the top five out of the thirty they’d initially chosen. Ryan placed at a solid third, seconds behind second and first with the same level of completeness.

The sound of a (clearly simulated) gunshot drew Ryan’s attention to the recruit directly below him, through the one-way mirrored floor to ensure that the recruits couldn’t look up and see their observers. The same recruit below him—Ryan couldn’t remember his name—had just shot the person guarding the control room before ducking inside.

“Oh my god, does he even know he has a silencer?” another agent asked.

“Probably not,” Ryan replied, “but he is moving along faster than everyone else. He’s the only one actually in the control room right now.”

“He’s also the same person I had to stop from fighting another one of the recruits,” Jack, the head recruiter, added. “If he does get recruited, he’ll need to give an explanation as to why he did that. Could need to go through some additional training to learn to hold his temper.”

Ryan pursed his lips and nodded, but he stayed focused on the recruit’s mission. The sound of the gunshot had gotten the “crowd” confused and scared, but it looked like he had messed up the security system to access the backstage to the point that hardly anyone could get in. If nothing else, he at least knew what he was doing. Within moments, he unplugged the right cords to cut the speaker’s mic, and he ducked out of the control room. Another gunshot was heard—again, not with the silencer he had on him—as he shot another guard before escaping.

As the recruit left the simulation area, his profile popped up on the leaderboard—in first place with 90% efficiency until another recruit got above him, several seconds behind but with 92% efficiency. Both were really good for people just starting out—and they were definitely better than Ryan’s 80% score. He’d only seen one person get above a 95%.

The recruit Ryan had been observing was numbered 078, and he had a feeling the recruit was going to be staying as he saw the other recruits roll into the rankings. A couple people switched places, but 078 and first place stayed there until the last recruit fumbled out of the scene. All of the recruits were told to come back to the main hall, and Ryan filed out with the rest of the agents to welcome the new additions to their agency, and turn away everyone else.

Once he was there, Ryan spotted 078 from the number label on his vest. He was shorter than most of the guys and pretty stocky, although he could see 078’s arm muscles through the sleeves of his gear. He looked to be joking around with one of the other recruits, but he would occasionally wince from the presence of several bruises on his face. _Must’ve been from the fight he was in,_ Ryan thought. 078 also had short brown hair, although the top part of his head was dyed bright red. 

Ryan didn’t really know why, but he had a good feeling about the new agent.

As Jack congratulated the five new recruits and reassured the others that they could hone their skills and come back later. Ryan watched as 078’s eyes lit up hearing his number, and he applauded the new recruits alongside everyone else. As the agents and new recruits were called to a small post-recruitment party, Ryan found himself being drawn to 078 more and more.

Some of the other agents had already arrived and were chatting amongst themselves. Ryan was very tempered by the food table, but he spotted the top of 078’s head out of the corner of his eye. He sucked in a breath and made his way over to the new recruit.

When he saw 078 wince in pain, though, Ryan’s opening line changed in his mind. He put his hand on the recruit’s shoulder and, when he turned around, Ryan asked, “Uh, are you hurt?”

078 blinked in confusion. “...No?”

“There’s bruises all over your face,” he replied. “What are those from?”

“Why do you care?”

“Because I’m going to be working with you?”

“That’s bullshit.” 078 laughed dryly. “Besides, nothing good is gonna come out of me telling you I punched a—now former, I guess—recruit and he thought it was gonna be a good idea to retaliate.” He had a smug smile on before he seemed to realize exactly what he just said, and he deflated a little.

Well. That certainly made Ryan laugh. “Gonna need to work on your thinking ahead skills once you go into training, I see. But really, I did wanna congratulate you on placing second. And getting above 90% accuracy, no less.”

078 shrugged. “Well, I do music and tech crew stuff in my spare time. Most of the time, I can figure out which cords are powering what.”

“Funny, I did theater for a while. Maybe we were in the same production and never knew it?”

“Probably not. You sound more Southern than anyone here. I’ve been in Boston up ‘til a few years ago.”

That explained the abrasiveness, at least. Ryan extended a hand, and 078 shook it. “Agent 082. But I prefer Ryan, personally.”

“Jeremy.” He let go of Ryan’s hand and crossed his arms. “Maybe we’ll have to go on a mission together sometime.”

“Maybe so. But you should meet everyone else before you start wishing for that to happen,” Ryan said, chuckling for a beat. “Don’t make a decision you’ll regret in the future, y’know?”

“In that case, I hope you’re the most competent agent here,” Jeremy replied, before turning away and getting lost in the crowd again.

Ryan found himself watching the space where Jeremy disappeared into for a bit longer than he probably should’ve, but he didn’t feel weird or awkward for it. If anything, he felt like he was almost...longing?

Selfishly, he hoped that every agent Jeremy talked to this evening was bad—if only so they would be partners. He wasn’t sure why, but Ryan had a good feeling about this one.

**Author's Note:**

> this took way too long for the quality that it is,,,


End file.
